Time Alone
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Finally having time to their selves Lightning and Arthur have some much need one-on-one time on a beach. WARNING: Mother and son incest.


**Time Alone **

On a bright, sunny day Lightning and Arthur are enjoying their time at a beautiful beach in the early morning. Both just finish a swim through the cool water so they are both feeling good and refreshed. Lightning is wearing a blue bikini which hugs against her hourglass figure tightly. Arthur is wearing blue swim trunks with a flame pattern on the right leg, Water is dripping down their sexy bodies, "We finally have time to ourselves. Aunt Serah and Uncle Snow was kind enough to let us use their private beach," Arthur said while getting a towel, "We finally have time to ourselves," he said drying himself off, "About time," he said under his breath.

"You can say that again," Lightning said doing the same which causes Arthur to blushes because she was using the towel to rub her curvy body. He can't help but stare at Lightning rubbing her breasts and ass with the red towel. Lightning knows her son is looking but pretends to not notice. Lightning goes into her bag and takes out a bottle of sunscreen, "Can you put this on me, dear? We were so eager to swim that we forgot to put it on," she asks with a smile and lays on the large blue towel resting her chin on her forearms.

"Sure!" Arthur said very enthusiastically and pours some sunscreen on his palm then lathers it on both his hands and starts to rub Lightning's back first. Feeling the top then slowly to the bottom of his mother's back. All the while kneading any stiff muscles he feels. Lightning very much likes this and she shows it by moaning in a very sexual manner. She slowly closes her eyes. Fully enjoying Arthur's lovely massage.

Arthur gets more sunscreen on his hands then rubs the lotion on Lightning's shoulders and arms next. When he entwines his fingers with hers, Arthur leans in to plant a kiss on her shoulder, neck, and cheek, "You're so beautiful," Arthur said. Lightning smiles and presses her soft lips on Arthur's who is moving his hands to her large, soft breasts and kneads them softly.

As he did this, Lightning can feel Arthur's large, throbbing erection up against her plump ass. She fights the urge to grind against him because Lightning wants to build up her sexual desires more. Only letting it go until she can't take it anymore! Arthur is fully aware of this and is making hard for her to hold back by moving his hips, and rubbing her nipples.

The result is Lightning kissing her son more passionately and grabbing the back of his head as well moaning in Arthur's mouth. She grasped onto his long wavy pink hair in her hands tightly, almost pulling but Arthur doesn't mind because he is making his dear mother feel really good. Knowing he'll make her feel even better by letting go of her breasts, he starts moving his hands his hand down to Lightning's ass cheeks.

Pulling Lightning's thong to the side Arthur inserts two fingers deep inside Lightning's pussy, causing Lightning to break the kiss and moan loudly, "Arthur!" her dear boy is sucking on her neck and moves his digits faster inside her. Arthur uses his other hand up to pull down his trunks then guides his cock into her tight ass, and moves hips strongly.

Gripping the towel tightly Lightning cries out in pleasure, as Arthur fucks her pussy with his fingers and her ass with his cock. Lightning can't help but smile lustfully. She raises her ass so Arthur's big dick can get a better angle, "I love how your cock splits my ass while open!" Lightning said in a lewd tone. She feels her son's ragged breath on her neck. She knows what that means but keeps quiet until the right moment.

They stay in this position for about two or three minutes. In that time Lightning moves her hips with Arthur.

"Don't cum just yet dear, I want to taste it first," Lightning said tapping Arthur on the head as she feels her son's cock throbbing like mad. He stops his hips and pulls up then stands up. He's getting good holding his urge to cum. Grinning, Lightning removes his trunks (she was to see her son's sexy body its full glory) and grabs her son's cock with both hands. She needs to use both because how big he is, "Have you been saving up?" she asks looking up at him and moves her hands up and down his thick cock.

"Yes!" Arthur moans, "I didn't jack off all mouth," Arthur said proudly and he puts his hand on Lightning's shoulders.

"Good, I expect you to let out a lot of cum~" Lightning said and rolls her tongue around the tip, sucking on it for a bit. Then slowly takes her son's delicious meat into her mouth. As she bobs her heads takes off her bikini. Throw it on top of their bags. She grabs Arthur's hips and moves her head faster. Looking up at him Lightning sees Arthur's cute expression.

"I missed you mouth mother!" Arthur said moaning. He instinctively holds the back of Lightning's head. Unintentionally forcing cock down her throat but Lightning is expecting him to do that, so she wasn't caught off guard. Her throat welcomes Arthur's cock with open arms.

Lightning hums happily and keeps sucking until Arthur fires a massive load of cum. She drinks it all of her son's tasty, creamy seed. She wants more wanting so Lightning has Arthur go on his back and sits on Arthur's face. She then sucks him off again while Arthur licks her pussy and grabs Lightning's ass cheeks. He gives them a nice squeeze and strong slaps. Lightning chuckles at that and retaliates by deepthroating him. Along with rubbing his balls.

Arthur moans into his mother's pussy and his hips bucks.

Pulling her son's cock out of her mouth Lightning lays on her back she puts one arm over her head and she spreads her pussy which is really super wet. Arthur is fully aware of what Lightning so he holds his mother's love handles and plunges his cock deep inside her, "Oh fuck I missed your cock!" Lightning said with a loud moan and her back arches.

"And I missed your pussy mother!" Arthur moans huskily. He keeps fucking her hard and getting his cock deep inside her pussy until Lightning cums. Due to him hammering her womb over and over again. Arthur can still keep going stands up (while still holding onto Lightning's hips) pushes her legs forward and moves his hips strongly like last time. Lightning moans loudly garbs onto the towel. Her moans are as loud as the waves.

With lust overtaking her, Lightning's tongue rolls out and a bright blush forms on her face. Seeing Lightning's breasts bounce gives Arthur an urge to suck on them. However, he won't act on them because he wants to save those gorgeous orbs of flesh later, "I'm going cum again!" Arthur moans, "Want it inside you this time?" Lightning smiles while biting her lips and nods.

With her seal of approval, Arthur shoots another large round of his seed. Lightning presses her lips together, closes her eyes and does a drawn-out moan. Arthur sets Lightning's hips down and slowly pulls out. Allowing his cum to pour out of Lightning's pussy, "Don't worry mother, I have plenty more to give," Arthur said with a smile.

"Get on your back Arthur," Lightning said smiling too and Arthur does what his mother asks. Lightning gets in between Arthur's legs. He thinks she's going to suck him off again but Lightning has something else in mind. Holding her breasts together Lightning titty fucks her son. Her boobs are so big that they fully cover Arthur's cock.

Rolling his head back Arthur howls in pleasure because Lightning's soft breasts feel amazing on his cock. It made him forget where he is and his senses are on his dear, sexy mother. Gripping the towel Arthur moves his hips in time with Lightning's breasts. It didn't take long for Arthur to cum again and Lightning licks off her son's seed which is all over her breasts.

Noting Arthur's still rock hard dick slowly crawls on hips of him. When her pussy is right on top of his dick, grinds on it for a bit before guiding it back into her pussy. Arthur moans and his hands go straight for her ass. Grabbing them firmly and his fingers sink to Lightning's ass cheeks. Both Lightning and Arthur close their eyes as they move their hips together. Lightning keeps herself up by putting her hand on each side of Arthur's head.

The one to cum this time is Lightning who cries out in pleasure, "Arthur!" with her son's cock still inside her Lightning turns around, moves her hands behind her and sets them on Arthur's pecs. She then resumes riding her son. Arthur now has his hand on Lightning's hips while pumping his hips. Soon both of them start to sweat. Not by the son but from the intense sex they're having. Stopping his hips Arthur cums again and while he recovers Lightning gets off and lies on her stomach, "I'm not satisfied yet my dear Arthur," Lightning said and spreads her pussy full of his cum.

Getting up Arthur puts his hand on her ass and fucks her from behind again. Lightning is drooling because of how good and hard Arthur is fucking her. Wanting to get more intimate with his mother, he rolls her to her side and he gets behind her. He then lifts up her right leg and keeps on fucking her while kissing her all the while grabbing hold of her breasts.

Reaching behind Arthur's head and plays with his hair as they kiss. As they continue to have sex Lightning said in between kisses, "Once we get back home, I bought an outfit I know you're going to love."


End file.
